First Kill: The Town Secret
by WilliamAbuJannah
Summary: Freddys just built his first glove. Time to test it out.


The Town Secret.  
  
1.  
  
The air was hot and moist. He hardly noticed it. He'd been here long enough where it didn't taste right if it wasn't full of steam and dirt. This was his home. His sanctuary. Where he could work and be left alone. Away from the taunts and jeers of Springwoods people. It may look like a peaceful town, but he knew the truth. Nothing was as it seemed and this place was no exception. All his life he'd been ridiculed and taunted. Teased mercilessly for things he couldn't control. As if it was his fault that he'd been born a bastard. He knew the stories. Ever since he was old enough to read old newspapers in the library. He was the town shame. The town secret. But instead of hiding him, instead of helping him control the voices and images that roared through his head. His was ostricized. Made to feel ashamed. But no more. No longer would he be the peoples whipping boy. Today was his 30th birthday. And it was time for retribution. Payment for three long decades of suffering. If he couldn't have them, then he'd have their children.  
  
Grinding down the steak knife he smiled. It was perfect. Exactly like the voices told him it would be. He held it against the finger armature he'd constructed from bits of copper and pieces found lying around the plant. The fit was uniform. With a large wrench stuck into the vice on his workbench, he placed the armature onto it and mounted the blade with solder and flame. The patience and love of a renaissance painter couldn't compare with the care and attention to detail he spent on his construction. A splash of water cooled it down and he couldn't help but grin with the sizzling sound as it turned to steam against the hot metal. The last finger piece was finished. All that was left was to rivet Springwoods nightmare onto the old leather work glove he'd been saving, just for this. Taking a final critical look at the leather, he picked up an old, rusty straight razor from the bench and made a few final incisions into the glove. He cherished the way the blade sliced into the old worn out skin. A couple more cuts into the leather would complete it. He'd be able to feel the cold metal against his fingertips, and the hot blood that would soon be washing over his hand.  
  
Sliding his hand into the final glove his blood rushed alive with pleasure for the first time in his life. Feeling the leather and metal graze against his skin brought a sense of love through him that was the closest he'd ever felt to companionship. This glove was his friend. He'd built it with care, and he knew it would serve him well. Slowly tightening the drawstring against his wrist he snapped his fingers out, exposing deadly six inch long razors on each fingertip with a hard metallic crack. And he laughed.  
  
2.  
  
"...Seven, ...Eight, ...Nine, ...TEN!! Ready or not, here I come!"  
  
Stacey uncovered her eyes and stepped out from behind the tree. Taking a quick look around she didn't see Nancy, Glen or Tina. Hide and Seek was her favorite game, and she was the best at it. When it was her turn to hide, no one could find her. She hated being 'IT' and it was only because Tina had cheated and seen where she was hiding that she now found herself stuck trying to find them. Hearing laughter coming from the other end of the park she started running in that direction. When she saw the bushes moving, she knew she'd found Glen. He was terrible at this game and always picked the worse spots to hide and then couldn't keep still once he was hidden. "I see you Glen, you might as well come out." Fast as a rabbit, Glen bolted out from behind the bush and started racing towards the tree that was 'Base.' He was fast. Maybe even fast enough to play football someday. But he was clumsy, and instead of chasing him, Stacey threw her feet at his legs and laughed when he came crashing down. "You're IT! You're IT!" She squealed in that higher register that only 8 year olds have. It was probably too easy, since she was 3 years older then him. But there really weren't any kids her age to play with, and Tina, Nancy and Glen were her best friends, even if they were a little younger.  
  
Nancy came out from behind a gray van parked in the lot next to the park and Tina slide down the slide. She'd been hiding in the little clubhouse hooked onto the top of it. A good hiding spot, Stacey thought, it has a fast escape route.  
  
"You kids stay close and don't wander too far!" Nancys Mom yelled from the bench where she was sitting with the other mothers.  
  
"We will Mom!" Nancy hollered back.  
  
After they were back at the tree, Stacey took her usual authoritive tone. "Ok. Glen you're 'IT.' Count to Ten and we'll hide. NO PEEKING!"  
  
"Jeez Stace, I don't peek, you know I don't!" Glen whined.  
  
"K, cover your eyes."  
  
As Glen started counting, the three girls took off amidst stiffled giggles. Tina went right, Nancy went left, and Stacey went for the trees at the edge of the park. She was determined to find the best hiding spot ever.  
  
"That dumb boy won't ever think of looking over here." She said to herself as she slid behind a thick bush at the far edge of the park. She could see he was done counting and starting to look around when she heard the talking behind her.  
  
"Today is Mrs. Teacups party, and the teddy bears are gonna have a picnic."  
  
She turned around and saw a Man sitting alone behind the trees. She wasn't sure from where she was, but it looked like he had some dolls and teddy bears around him.  
  
"Would you like to have a party Mrs. Teacup?"  
  
She took a small step towards him to see what he was doing. HE DID have some teddy bears around him, and he was picking one of them up with his left hand and making it dance around. That's when he looked up and noticed her.  
  
"OH! You startled me little princess!" The Man said.  
  
She couldn't help but smile, her Dad called her little princess too. He was wearing a beat up hat like the man in that 'Casablanca' movie Mom liked so much. She even had a poster of it framed in the T.V. room at home. He was sitting indian style and wearing a red and green sweater that reminded her of Christmas. She took another small step forward.  
  
"What are you doing mister?" She asked.  
  
"Who me?" The Man said, patting the bear against his chest. "I'm just playing with my toys. Today is Mrs. Teacups birthday, and we're gonna have a party." He picked up a dirty Grandma looking doll and held it out to her, "would you like to see Mrs. Teacup?"  
  
Stacey was a little scared at first, but the man had such a boyish looking face, not like the scary 'strangers' they told her about at school. She even wondered if maybe he wasn't a little bit 'slow' like that one boy in her class. Why else would he be here playing with dolls in the woods?  
  
"I really shouldn't, I gotta be going now." Stacey said, but she really didn't move much.  
  
"Don't worry sweetheart, your mother can still see you, see? She's waving at you now." He pointed with the bear. Stacey turned around to see her Mother waving and that's when the Claw hand came down and clamped over her mouth. She tried to run but The Man had picked her up and was holding her at an angle to the ground. Her feet just kicked. She wanted to scream. Scream for her Mother, scream for her father, scream for anyone that would hear her, but she could feel skin against her mouth and it made a perfect seal. She smelled metal, sweat and leather. "He's not a Man!" She thought, "He's not human!" He has skin and a hand like a monster. He's the Boogeyman, the Boogeyman the kids at school always joked about. But this wasn't night time, and he wasn't under the bed. The sun was shining and she could see squirrels jumping around in the trees. How could something bad be happening in the sunshine?  
  
She felt a cold sting drag across her throat and then a hot wash of water flow down the front of her dress. She tried to scream again, but now she couldn't breath right, it was like she was drowning out here in the sunlight and green grass. The Man was doing something to her, he kept pushing his hand into her chest, but she hardly noticed now. The Sun was going down fast it seemed, because the sky was suddenly getting dark.  
  
"I'm falling asleep" She thought reaching for the teddy bear, next to her. She was just thinking that the bear felt warm and sticky when she heard The Man whisper into her ear.  
  
"Sleep, my little piggie."  
  
3.  
  
As Stacey closed her eyes for the last time, a gray van pulled out onto the main road, and headed home. Headed for the Sanctuary. Headed for the boiler room. 


End file.
